inklingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LaShawn
'''LaShawn Zale '''is one of the members of the Quantum 8. Appearance LaShawn is a highlighter yellow Inkling Girl with dark skin, black eyes, and a double-bun hairstyle. In Semester 1, LaShawn wears an Annaki Facemask, a King Jersey, classic shorts, and Gold Hi-Horses. In Semester 2, LaShawn wears an Annaki Mask, a Slash King Tank, classic shorts, and Mint Dakroniks. At Umineko Coast High School, LaShawn wears Studio Headphones, a School Cardigan, classic shorts, and Black Dakroniks. At Inkopolis Rescue Patrol, LaShawn wears a Squid Facemask, a Crimson Parashooter, tight capri sweatpants, and Punk Cherries. At Umineko Coast Gym, LaShawn wears a King Facemask, a School Jersey, tight black pants, and Pink Trainers. Bio A young girl with a crazy mind,LaShawn was born poor through most of her life. With only her experiments as survival,she has gotten more and more curious of what she can create overtime. Years later,after watching a lot of action movies,she has gotten addicted to explosives to the point it can be a problem to some. Her reason to join Quantum 8 is to just blow stuff up. That's it. She also wants to be an assistant for Sheldon so she can make her new weapons and sub weapons but...that's not working out so her goal for winning the Grand Splatfest is opening her own shop for her weapons. Info Name: LaShawn Zale Nicknames: Shawn, LaBomba, BLACKOUT, The Explosivo Gender: Female Age: 15 Species: Inkling Default Ink Color: Yellow (Highlighter Yellow to be specific) Eye Color: Black Voice: Amanda Celine Miller Personality: Imaginative, Complex, Unpredictable, Destructive, Quirky, Scheming Love Interest(s): None Level: 21 Rank: C- Team: Quantum 8 Teammates: Haru Mizushima, Spencer Cruz, Kelly Haddock, Callista Slug, Trace St.Valentine, Ryo Mizushima, Evander Jordan Team Placement: Explosives Expert Friend(s): All of Quantum 8, Dia,Stormy, Sam, Sky, Tetra, Katerina, Robert, Goolloom, Natalia, Tyler Reid, Topher Rival(s):The Splatinas, The Greefers, X Enemy(ies):The Splatinas, X Family: Mother, father, older brother Likes:Explosives, face masks, 1v1s against Rocket, basketball, hockey Dislikes:Things that don't explode, Shellsea's nonsense talk, failed experiments, Sheldon not offering her custom sub weapons Occupation: High school student, secret agent, part time worker, weapons scientist Weapon of Choice: Slosher, Hero Slosher Replica(as Agent 10), Luna Blaster Outfits: Annaki Mask/King Jersey/Gold Hi-Horses(default),Umineko Coast High School uniform,New Squidbeak Splatoon Patrol,Inkopolis Rescue Patrol(Land),Winter/Spring outfit Trivia *LaShawn loves to fight against Rocket on her own. *LaShawn's zodiac sign is Aquarius. *LaShawn's first sub weapon experiments were the Citrus Grenades and the Bubble Launcher but are failed rehashes of the Splat Bomb and the Bubble Blower. *She has a tendency to say 'boy', 'girl' or 'y'all' depending on who she's talking to. *Her favorite bands are Silvesary, Hightide Era, Monfi, Kinzavier and BLACKING. *Despite highlighter yellow being her actual ink color, it's actually dyed. *She often wears masks to synthesize her craziness. *LaShawn often feels like a big sister to Kelly. *Her favorite food is anything spicy and her least favorite food is truffles. *Whenever she picks a weapon, it's often something with a Bomb Rush, Baller or Missiles. *The reason why she chose Slosher as her weapon was because she couldn't find a playstyle that suited her. *When it comes to fighting, violence is always the answer for her. *She is often sleeping or on her phone during class. *Her favorite video game genres are fighters, sports and shooters. *LaShawn often sees Evander more often cause they're neighbors. Gallery LaShawn.jpg LaShawn Semester 1.jpg LaShawn Semester 2.jpg LaShawn Umineko Coast High School.jpg LaShawn Inkopolis Rescue Patrol Land.jpg LaShawn Umineko Coast Gym.jpg Category:Splatoon 2 Quantum 8 Category:Inklings Category:Female Characters